San Esperito Military
The San Esperto Military is an armed group in Just Cause (1). , seen here in a rare bluish color.]] General info They are the official armed forces of the Republic of San Espeito. Their duties include: *Doing the bidding of the head of state. *Guarding all the Types of settlements in San Esperito from rebels such as the Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación. *Killing all who oppose them. The official color of the military is grey, but some vehicles are painted with a combination of different greys and white. See the Heat article for when they show up and what weapons they use at what level. The San Esperito Military is mostly made up of volunteers, as proven by Jose Durangos call for young people to join the military. Based on the quote, it's also possible to speculate that the armed forces of San Esperito accept volunteers from both genders, but one can never see any female solders in the game. Quote from the game manual: "General Jose Durango has criticised the young people of San Esperito for not taking control of their lives. Their presence on the streets and beaches is largely down to a lack of alternatives. "I would attempt to identify some of the fundamental problems faced by young people today and suggest possible solutions to these problems". He went on to say, "Perhaps the most fundamental problem faced by young people today is unemployment. I believe that young people need role models, discipline and morals instilled into them. The kind you get through military training." Members *The most common members are the soldiers. They're the ones who wear grey uniforms. *Next are special forces. They wear entirely green clothing and can only rarely be spotted during military base takeovers. They use the same weapons and tactics as usual soldiers. These soldiers can cause some confusion during some base takeovers, because the game uses the same character model for one of the Guerrillas. *There's probably many middle levels of officers, but they don't appear in the game. *The highest level members are generals. Only two generals are known: **General Salvador Mendoza, who became the president. **General Jose Durango, who is mentioned by Tom Sheldon to be "Mendozas fixer". One of the Provinces is called Durango, but it's not known if it was named after him. Branches of the military The San Esperito Military is consisted of 3 branches. The army; the airforce and the navy. Army The army is by far the largest branch, owning most of the bases and operating 15 different vehicles. Airforce The airforce is the second largest branch, owning several bases and operating 15 different kind of aircraft. Navy The navy is the weakest branch, operating a fleet of 3 different types patrol ships and a single unnamed destroyer, which is sunk in the mission Sink the Buccaneer. Facilities Main article: Military bases in San Esperito. The San Esperito Military owns 26 bases that are available to be taken over by Rico and the Guerrillas, but they also control several other facilities, such as: *The entire main island of Isla San Cristobal province (which remains under their control forever). *Isla Dominio. *A few military outposts that arent marked on the map. Note that not every unmarked base belongs to them. Most of these belong to the Guerrillas. An example of a miliary controlled one can be seen in the mission Some Like it Hotter. *The large unnamed port in the mission Sink the Buccaneer. Almost all bases have at least one automatic surface to air missile launcher and provide some kind of a vehicle. International arms fair San Esperito hosts an annual international arms fair. The second time the event was held (2005), it was done at the Mendoza International Airport. This takes place in the mission Some Enchanted Evening. The event is used to sell weapons to international buyers. As reported by the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito, the profit goes to charity. There are several weapons on display at the event, including San Esperito army Harland series armoured vehicles. Vehicles Main article: Military Vehicles. Weapons Other than the above armed vehicles, the San Esperito military uses several types of hand held weapons. The most common standard army gun is the Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard, but they also use sub-machineguns and rocket-launchers. During the events of the game, the military also obtains nuclear weapons. For more info on that, see: Nuclear missiles; Love is in the Air; Sink the Buccaneer and Taking Out The Garbage. Allies *Montano Cartel. *Black Hand. Enemies *Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación (the Guerrillas). *The Agency (Rico). *Rioja Cartel. *Anyone who opposes them. Trivia *As opposed to the Panau Military, which oppresses its own people, the San Esperito Military is somewhat benevolent with its arms fair charity and no obvious opression. Gallery Ballard Sentry STRL - 14.png|A Ballard Sentry STRL - 14, one of the most powerful army vehicles. Battaille GPT-6.png|A Battaille GPT-6, the average army truck. Rage-Jonston F6 Comet.png|A Rage Johnston F6 Comet, the most modern airforce fighter. Triton Broadsider.png|A Triton Broadsider, a navy patrol ship. Category:Content Category:Factions